Entiendo, no entiendo No me verás, no te veré
by Inuka7
Summary: Sakura cree entender lo que es mejor para ella y para el hombre al que ama, Sasuke. Sin embargo la decisión que toma tiene consecuencias más dolorosas de las que había previsto. One-shot. AU


**Naruto pertenece a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto, y este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Entiendo, no entiendo. No me verás, no te veré.**

* * *

- No puedo seguir así Sasuke…- dijo la pelirrosa en un susurro y con la voz rota añadió.- O la dejas o no volverás a verme jamás.-.

Silenciosamente el la contempló y ella, Sakura, creyó derretirse bajo su mirada. La recorrió con los ojos lentamente. Desde el inicio del cabello hasta la punta de sus pies descalzos. Y después la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Y Sakura supo que todo terminaba allí. Los ojos de Sasuke no mentían. Decían que lo haría si pudiese, porque la amaba más que a su vida. Pero era imposible. Ya había intentado dar el paso otras veces y no había sido capaz. Y eso solo le había servido para hacer más daño a Sakura.

- Entiendo.- dijo simplemente como contestación a la silenciosa respuesta de Sasuke. Desnuda recorrió la habitación de él buscando sus cosas, desperdigadas durante el arrebato de pasión que le había dado a su… ¿novio? Bueno. Ex-novio a partir de ahora.

Tras vestirse se fue sin ni siquiera decirle adiós. Era lo mejor.

* * *

La invitación a la boda de Naruto y Hinata la pilló por sorpresa. Habían transcurrido dos años desde que se había marchado para evitar la posibilidad de volver a fracasar en su intento de alejarse de Sasuke. Y lo cierto es que le iba bien. Trabajaba en una pequeña galería de arte y hacía poco que la habían ascendido. Llevaba un estilo de vida muy distinto al que tenía cuando estaba con Sasuke. Pero aún así… Resultaba extraño que la época más luminosa y tranquila de su vida resultase también la más dolorosa. Leyó tres o cuatro veces la invitación mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. Les había dejado su nueva dirección a sus amigos, aunque con la condición de que Sasuke no supiese dónde se encontraba. Y debieron de cumplir porque el nunca la fue a buscar. Aunque Sakura sabía bien el motivo. Porque aun seguía con… ella. Y mientras así fuese no permitiría que volviese a acercársele. No iba a dejar que la atrapase otra vez porque el amor no compensaba el sufrimiento. No "ese" sufrimiento.

Al final decidió asistir. Eran sus mejores amigos. Y Sasuke… Sólo alguien a quien solía conocer.

Llegó justo para el día del enlace. Cuanto menos tiempo pasase allí, mejor. Y Naruto y Hinata lo comprendían. El rubio era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y estaba enterado de la relación que tenía Sasuke a parte de Sakura. Algo que le enfurecía pero que había aprendido a aceptar. Con dolor, tristeza y amargura. Pero que había aceptado.

No le vio en el cocktail que prepararon en casa de Naruto antes de la ceremonia, y tampoco en la Iglesia. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo la verdad es que se moría de ganas por preguntar por él. Por saber dónde estaba. Pero nadie le había mencionado en todo el tiempo, seguramente conocedores de la historia y por respeto a ella. Imaginó que aparecería por la tarde. Para la comida o la fiesta. Sin embargo las horas pasaban y no había rastro de su gran amor. Debería alegrarse de que fuese así. De que la providencia fuese amable con ella y le evitase el doloroso encontronazo con su pasado. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse anhelante, cada vez más nerviosa e inquieta a cada segundo. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Por qué no aparecía en la boda de su mejor amigo?

Se fue abofeteando mentalmente a cada paso que daba hacia el rubio, pero necesitaba preguntarle. Era ya tarde. Los invitados estaban ya de juerga, bailando y medio borrachos… Nadie notaría que Sakura iba a preguntar dónde estaba Sasuke.

El destello mezcla de dolor y pánico que apareció en los ojos de Naruto tras la mención del pelinegro le sirvió de presagio de la trágica noticia.

Escapó de allí en cuanto oyó las palabras del rubio. Incapaz de creerlo, aunque sabedora de que eran ciertas.

Se encerró en el baño presa de un ataque de ansiedad. Hinata fue a buscarla e intentó tranquilizarla con sus dulces palabras. Después comenzó a relatarle la historia. Sakura sabía que debería sentirse fatal por hacer llorar a Hinata en el día de su boda, pero el dolor que la atravesaba era tan grande que apenas podía sentir nada más. Al final había sucedido lo que tanto temía. Ella se lo había llevado.

Aunque tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke hubiese dejado algo para ella, una carta, una fotografía… Cualquier cosa que le ayudase a sobrellevarlo no fue así.

Lloró días y días. No era capaz de medir bien el tiempo y, en muchas ocasiones, tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba. Si en su propia cama, o en la de Sasuke. Tal vez no tendría que haberse marchado. Tal vez debería haber peleado por él. Haberselo quitado a esa hija de puta aunque le costase la vida entera. Pero había sido egoista. Solo se había protegido a sí misma, temerosa del daño que podía recibir. Y ahora estaba segura de que el dolor de haberle perdido era muchísimo peor que cualquier otro. Nadie le reprochaba su decisión. La mayoría pensaba que era la correcta. Y ella… Ella ya no sabía nada. Lo que antes había tenido tan claro **"o la dejas o se termina" **ahora se diluía en otras realidades que vagaban por su mente. **"Estaré contigo, aunque duela." "Yo cuidaré de ti y te sacaré de ese infierno." "Te puedo hacer más felíz que ella". "Te quiero."**

Y ahora sabía… Que la respuesta de aquel día a su silenciosa contestación le había salido muy cara.

- No entiendo… No lo entiendo Sasuke.- sollozó mientras se enroscaba bajo las sábanas de su cama, creyendo por un momento que era la de él, y que lo que hizo aquel día fue eso… En lugar de recoger sus cosas, vestirse y marcharse, continúa desnuda mientras se tumba a su lado, le acaricia el rostro y le asegura que todo irá bien.

Pero al abrir los ojos… La realidad cayó sobre ella. En la cama no había nadie. Sasuke ya no estaba y no regresaría. Como ella profetizó… "No me volverás a ver jamás." Aunque nunca creyó… Que no le volvería a ver jamás.

* * *

"_Él… Lo siento tanto, Sakura-chan… Naruto y yo intentamos ayudarle, pero fue imposible. El mes siguiente a que te marchases fue un infierno. Hasta peleó con Naruto. Hubo un momento en que intentó dejarla pero… Pe-pero no lo consiguió. Y, y… Enton… Entonces, un d-día… Yo estaba trabajando… Y Naruto me llamó… Me llamó del hos-hospital. Había… ¡Había tenido una sobredosís! Los mé-médicos intentaron to-todo lo posible… Pe-pero eran demasiados años co-consumiendo cocaina… Y ese día me-mezcló con otras dro-drogas y al fi-final… Él te amaba, Sakura… Estoy segura. Por eso te de-dejó ir… Y no fue detrás de ti. Para que pu-pudieses ser felíz. Na-Naruto lo encontró to-todavía co-consciente antes de…de… Él solo le pidió que no te lo dijésemos. Por… Porque aunque te amaba a ti, estaba enamorado de ella y no se me-merecía que llorases p-por él._

_Sasuke te quería, Sakura. No supo demostrarlo y se equivocó de camino. Pero igualmente… Sé que te sigue queriendo desde dónde esté."_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Hola! Hola! Aquí vengo con un pequeño one-shot que saqué de las carpetas de los recuerdos xP de mi ordenador. Lo había escrito ya hace un tiempo pero no se muy bien porqué no lo subí... Así que tras retocarlo un poco he decidido publicarlo._**

**_Ultimamente me estoy aficcionando un poco a trabajar con historias un poco más maduras... No se si se nota U_U _**

**_Y esta particularmente está muy ligada a mi y creo que su creación fue fruto más de un desahogo que de que planease escribir algo con esta temática._**

**_Bueno... No se que más decir... Ah! Para aquellos que quieran asesinarme por subir esto en lugar de publicar el siguiente capítulo de "El Club S" (Naruto) o "Mi detestable niña rica" (Inuyasha). Decir que del primero tengo casi a punto el nuevo capítulo. Así que en cuanto termine exámenes (lo que será mañana xD ueeeee!) me pondré a tope para terminarlo. No voy a vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo pero espero poder estarlo subiendo este fin de semana =) Y en cuanto al fic de Inuyasha... Tenía bastante escrito hace tiempo pero lo perdí y no la autorrecuperación de archivos de word no me salvó el culo esa vez... T_T Así que tengo que empezar desde cero... Pero bueno. Me propongo que no pase febrero sin haber publicado._**

**_Mientras tanto espero que disfruteis con este one-shot. Un saludoooo ^^_**

**_Mata ne!_**


End file.
